The control unit of the shower at the prior art are all mechanical switch, such as the rotation switch, the sliding switch, the swinging switch and so on. The defects of the mechanical switch are: 1 the users need to exert certain applied force to achieve the switching operation, and it is not convenient to switch; 2 it cannot fulfill the need of some old folks and disabled persons.